


A stifling kind of heat

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Catboy!Cas, M/M, Marking, PWP, Possessive Dean, Somnophilia, Twink!Cas, top!dean, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @Paddykitten on tumblr who wanted catboy!twink!cas riding dean in panties, in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stifling kind of heat

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com
> 
> unbeta'd

Castiel feels like he’s burning up in his own skin, realistically he knows his heat has arrived but, Lord, the knowledge does nothing to satiate the slick heat building in his belly. 

He’s leaking, tight hole clenching around nothing, trying desperately to feel full around nothing, whining as even the soft silk of his panties feel like to much on his aching skin and flushed cock, grinding up into the air for a moment before continueing on his venture, stalking his way up Dean’s bed.

His teail whips about behind him, irritable as he paws down the bed sheets covering his owners hips, grinning to himself as Dean rolls over onto his back, grunting in his sleep, sighing out when Cas soothes his hands up Dean’s thighs, hands slipping up, cupping Dean’s soft cock eagerly.

He’s done this before, he knows De likes to be woken up with his mouth, doesn’t mind cumming across Cas’ tongue in the morning, in fact he thanks the kit for it, grins down at him sleepily, so Cas feels no guilt as he wraps his lips about the tip of Dean’s cock, sucking sweetly, tonguing at the velvety head.

Dean let’s out a low moan and shifts his hips up against Cas’ mouth and the kit pulls back, giving slow kitten licks up Dean’s shaft, circling the tip and working back down again, methodical, playful in the way he works even as his own cock drools desperately into the silky lace of his panties, soaking the front of them. 

He purrs in delight when Dean starts to harden against his tongue, one hand coming up to roll Dean’s balls in his fingers, careful of his fangs when he swallows what he can of Dean’s cock, slurping around it messily.

The itch under his skin starts to burn when Dean starts leaking onto his tongue and he whimpers, reaching his free hand around, pushing it into the back of his panties, squirming at the angle but slipping two fingers, tracing them around his aching hole, moaning when the pressure eases the feeling of need just a little.

He hollows out his cheeks,flattens his tongue to the underside of Dean’s cock head and the other man jerks, hips thrusting up into the heat of Cas’ mouth, green eyes flying open just as Cas pushes two fingers into his loose, dripping hole, fucking them deep and crooked and hungry.

“Holy f- Cas?”

Dean struggles to wake up, even as his hips roll up, stopping the kit from actually replying, wiggling his hips happily, tail curling at the tip as large hands come down, grabbing for his ears, pulling on them as Cas squirms, rocking back onto his own fingers, whining around Dean’s cock eagerly.

“Jesus, your heat hit, huh, baby? Fuck look at you, you’re gagging for it.”

He makes a sound of agreement as Dean fucks his throat, pushing a third finger in alongside the first two, eyelashes fluttering shut at the feeling of being stuffed full. But it isn’t enough, not enough at all and he’s pulling off of De with a filthy wet pop, gasping as Dean shifts, cock dropping back against his stomach, trailing precum and spit over his happy trail. 

“Alright, baby boy, get up here. You know what you need.”

Dean has one hand curled about Cas’ ear, the free hand reaching for the kits hips as Cas slides his fingers free and scrambles to stradle Dean, never more thankful that the man sleeps nude. Groaning when he grinds over the length of Dean’s cock, shivering at the delicious drag of the panties and Dean’s cock over his ass.

“De-”

“Shh, little kit, I know, come on fuck yourself on my cock, take what you need.”

He sighs gratefully, pulling aside the fabric of his panties, exposing his glistening, wet hole, bracing his other hand on Dean’s chest, tail flicking wildly in excitement as Dean cocks his hips up guiding his cock to Cas’ twitching rim. 

When Dean’s thick tip finally pushes past Cas’ clenching rim the omega let’s out a low sound of delight, purr rumbling low in his chest, slick heat ebbing as Dean pushes in slow and deep, grinding up in little circles that knock the air from Cas’ chest, 

He keens when Dean milks his prostate, claws unsheathing, pawing at Dean’s chest as he straightens and pushes up on trembling thighs, dropping down hard, practically bouncing on Dean’s cock, his own trapped and stiff in his panties.

 Dean grips hard at his hips, big hands bruising soft skin there, thumbing over his hipbones, groaning as Cas rides his cock with a completely feral abandon, fangs bared as he rocks back, ears flat against his hair tail whipping back and forth.

“Fuck, look at you, baby, you look so good taking my cock, working yourself hard for it arentcha? You love my cock, gorgeous?”

Cas mewls, throws his head back, arching up, burying De deeper into his eager hole, clenching tight around his thick cock, toes curling when Dean rocks up to meet his thrusts.

“Yes, yes, De-Dean! Please, I need to cum, I need-”

Dean hums, stroking one hands along Cas’ hips hot palm cupping Cas’ cock through his panties, squeezing once and that’s all it take for Cas’ small body to buck up, cumming hard and messy, soaking his tight panties with cum, working Dean’s cock with his ass.

Dean groans around him, rolling him onto his side, slinging one of Cas’ legs over his hips and fucking him slowly through his orgasm, pressing wet, open mouth kisses along the kits neck breathing heavy.

“This is just the start, baby, you know that, think you can handle more?”

He nods, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder, breathing shakily.

He was so ready. 


End file.
